1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus capable of identifying a user of a data processing apparatus and acquiring information about use of the data processing apparatus by the user from the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-132726 discusses an information processing apparatus that authenticates a user desiring to use a printing apparatus and acquires fee charging information according to a function and a size of paper used by the user from the printing apparatus.
When communication fails between an information processing apparatus and a data processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus cannot acquire information about use of the data processing apparatus by the user from the data processing apparatus.
As a general method for addressing communication failure between apparatuses, in a conventional method, information is periodically and continuously sent until communication between the apparatuses can be restored. However, in such a conventional method, wasteful information transmission is required.